


Day 7: Sleighing in the Snow

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Christmas Festival, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Sledding, Snow, frozen lake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Luke and Ashton visit a winter festival
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 6





	Day 7: Sleighing in the Snow

"We should go do something" Luke asks Ashton, his face pressed up against the window, blue eyes watching the snow softly fall onto the ground.

"Like what?" Ashton replies from his spot on the couch, the couples bulldog-terrier mix Petunia asleep next to him.

"I don't know, we don't need a plan. Lets just go for a walk and see where it takes us" The blonde goes over the the coat rack and starts bundling up. "Come on babe, tonight should be a night in the snow"

"Ok, but we are not taking Petunia this time"

Ashton had to carry her home when she decided that she didn't want to walk anymore and she isn't the smallest of dogs. His back was still sore a week later. 

They leave the house and start walking through the park, past the frozen lake where a group of kids are skating. After walking for roughly fifteen minutes they arrive at the Christmas Markets. 

The town is all up in lights, choirgirls carolling, little stalls line the street selling hot drinks, food and last minute gifts. They wander around for a while then sit down on a park bench to people watch. 

A young girl walking past points above their heads and shouts Mistletoe. They both look up simultaneously and see a small bunch of mistletoe tied on the end of some red ribbon, hanging from the lamp post. 

Snow starts falling softly and both boys look back at each other; hazel meeting blue. Luke slowly inches his face closer to Ashton's capturing the older boys lips in a quick kiss. 

The pair separate before the kiss gets too heated, not wanting to get yelled at by parents, grandparents or homophobic arseholes in general. 

Ashton then spots the sled/sleigh hire stand a few metres away which gives him a idea. 

"Luke, do you want to go sleighing in the snow?" He asks. 

"Yes! Let's go" The blonde replies excitedly dragging Ashton towards the various sleds and sleighs. "Can we build a snowman afterwards?"


End file.
